


The Kiss

by Bonfoi



Series: Giving Over, Giving In [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment in his arms, shared kisses sweeter than wine…what Severus Snape’s heaven consists of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

§§§º§§§º§§§

**_Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§§§º§§§º§§§

_Severus Snape was a methodical man. He had done this thousands of times in his wistful youth. In the imagination of his wistful, wishful youth. He’d never imagined the reality would far exceed the fantasy._

He cradled his beloved’s face gently between his palms, molding his hands to the sharp contours of cheekbones, the smoother ones of temple and jowl, and threading his fingers into those lush tresses. With a nod to whimsy, he stroked his own nose against his lover’s and eliciting a breathy chuckle.

Sighing, Severus dipped his head and lapped, like a kitten at a bowl of cream, tasting those slightly chapped lips. Each centimeter was mapped, traced and retraced, until they began to plump and warm under his tongue. Gently, he sucked the tender morsels into his own mouth, nibbling as he let those lips escape only to reclaim them for longer and longer. A short thrust of his tongue between them brought the wine of his lover’s mouth to his own, but, Severus wanted to savor that taste, and chastely kissed the creases at the corners of those enticing lips. A soft questioning sound had him smiling against the soft bristles just now showing themselves.

Severus’ eyes drifted shut, eyelashes fluttering as he explored that wicked mouth by taste and touch. His tongue traced around the lips, flickering into the divot at the top of the upper lip, laving it with the tip then sucking it too into his hot mouth. His lover’s whimper blew hot air against Severus’ mouth.

“Ahh…” he breathed out. Slitting his eyes open the barest bit, Severus laid butterfly kisses along the high cheekbones that his palms had warmed. He even allowed his lips to flirt with the tender, silky skin of those eyelids that hid the amazing eyes he so loved to fall into. Again, he rubbed his nose from tip to bridge of his lover’s, this time mouthing the skin, storing the taste of his lover for those times they had to be apart. He breathed deep as he felt the spice of his lover’s skin in his nose, on his tongue.

Placing open-mouthed caresses on the edges of his jaw, behind his ears, even on each temple, Severus tried to show the boundless love he’d trapped within himself all those decades ago. A tear escaped and flowed between the two lovers.

“Severus?” Now it was his turn to have his face painted with kisses. The faint scrape of five-o’clock shadow added piquancy to the rub of chapped lips over the sensitive skin behind Severus’ ear. A quavering sigh fell out of his gasping mouth. “Do you know what your kisses do to me? What your mouth and that wicked tongue do to my blood?” his lover whispered.

“N-n-nooo…” Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Severus couldn’t think, could do nothing but feel. Sirius Black’s kisses were trailing down his throat, dancing over his Adam’s apple and then changing to wet, open-mouthed worshipping when he came to the scars on Severus’ neck. Oh, when that mouth closed over the site of Nagini’s wound and sucked…Severus bucked, coming without even being touched.

He found himself lying against Sirius’ chest, under their favorite duvet, hands joined over his lover’s heart, legs entangled around each other. He put his head more comfortably under the taller wizard’s chin, blowing a mischievous breath over Sirius’ collarbone.

“Hey, now,” Black groused sleepily. “You know you’ll have to kiss that back to…what do you say? Oh, yeah, quiescence.” He pulled Severus even closer, dragging himself under his lover. He turned and kissed the top of Severus’ head.

“Did you learn those kisses for me, Sev? Because…I really hope so.” The moments before falling asleep always robbed Sirius of his coherence. “I like your kisses…” he said as he drifted off.

Thinking about what made a heaven so _heavenly_ , Severus realized he only had to know that he’d found his. He settled himself even more comfortably, secure in the one place he’d ever wanted to be. He kissed the skin beneath his lips, smiling as he too fell asleep.

_Severus Snape had practiced for years, kissing his mirror and his own hands and then Slytherin girls, then a few miscellaneous witches and wizards, but, all his practice was for one man. Good thing he was a very, very methodical man._

§§§º§§§º§§§

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_


End file.
